Blue Thread
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Sequel dari Red Thread] Detik pertama mereka berjumpa, dunianya pecah hampir seketika. — Mikanba, alternate universe.


Ada satu legenda manusia yang tidak diceritakan sang _Saniwa_ kepada para belati.

Tidak, bukan karena Tuan mereka itu ragu atau apa, ia hanya lupa. Legenda yang diceritakan manusia ada sangat banyak—diceritakan dari beraneka ragam negara, bahasa, dan cara. Jadi tidak heran jika satu-satunya manusia yang tinggal di _mansion_ ala Jepang itu lupa beberapa.

Dan legenda yang ini jarang di dengar orang. Diceritakan hanya dari mulut ke mulut tanpa bukti yang benar-benar menunjukkan eksistensinya. Hanya segelintir kisah yang memiliki versi berbeda tergantung siapa yang kau tanya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang legenda pastinya.

Sebagai gantinya, sang _Saniwa_ menceritakan legenda itu kepada seorang _uchigatana_ —sang pedang pertama yang tengah melamun di teras kala matahari mulai tergelincir dari tahtanya.

Mungkin mulanya, cerita itu hanya untuk menghibur personifikasi pedang dengan rambut sewarna keemasan itu tentang kekonyolan manusia dalam membuat legenda. Namun legenda itu terlalu _gelap_ untuk menjadi sesuatu yang patut ditertawakan. Seperti kisah Siren yang bernyanyi untuk membuat para nelayan terpesona dan dua belas Dewa-Dewi Yunani Kuno, agak terlalu penuh dengan tragedi untuk dapat membuat seseorang tersenyum atau tertawa.

Namun, pemilik iris sewarna peridot itu tetap mendengarkan Tuannya bercerita.

Tentang benang biru yang terikat di pergelangan tangan seorang manusia. Tentang eksistensinya yang merupakan kebalikan dari benang merah yang terjalin di jari manis seorang manusia. Tentang benang transparan sewarna lazuardi yang jarang di dengar orang.

Tentang benang biru yang mengikat pergelangan tangan manusia dengan kematiannya sendiri.

Seketika, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sadar bahwa hidup manusia terlalu rapuh untuk dunia ini.

.

.

 **Blue Thread** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

Sequel From **Red Thread**

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **nameless saniwa, shounen-ai, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Itu ... serius?" Yamanbagiri Kunihiro membuka mulutnya setelah Tuannya selesai bercerita.

Sang _Saniwa_ tertawa, bahunya bergetar dalam rasa tak percaya. "Siapa yang tahu? Jika kalian, para _tsukumogami_ saja nyata, mengapa yang ini tidak?" ia malah balik bertanya. Membuat sang _uchigatana_ terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Lalu jika benang itu putus, apakah itu berarti manusia itu akan mati?" Yamanbagiri bertanya, menoleh ke arah Tuannya yang mengayunkan kedua kakinya dengan semangat kekanakan.

Sang _Saniwa_ terkikik geli, "Dalam legenda versi nenekku, cara kerja benang biru tidak seperti benang merah. Benang biru melambangkan warna nadi—warna vena, dan benang biru tidak bisa putus seperti benang merah. Jika benang merah melambangkan siapa jodohmu, maka benang biru melambangkan siapa atau _apa_ yang akan mengakhiri nyawamu," jelasnya.

Tuh kan, mengapa manusia senang sekali membuat legenda penuh tragedi, sih?

"Jadi benang biru pada umumnya melambangkan kematian, kan?" Yamanbagiri bertanya lagi, tanpa sadar tertarik dengan legenda manusia yang ini. Nada antusias dalam suaranya membuat Tuannya terkikik lagi, entah karena melihat Yamanbagiri begitu antusias atau apa.

"Iya. Semua manusia memilikinya, terikat dengan kuat di pergelangan tangan mereka. Ujung dari benang biru tersebut adalah sesuatu yang akan mengakhiri hidup mereka, entah itu benda atau manusia. Tetapi paling sering manusia, karena kau tahu," sang Tuan mengelus pergelangan tangannya sendiri, tepat di atas nadinya, senyumnya berubah miris—yang tidak luput dari pandangan Yamanbagiri, "manusia lebih kejam dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

Iris peridot itu ikut tertuju pada tangan kiri Tuannya, menatap tepat pada nadinya. Mencoba membayangkan sebuah benang transparan sewarna lazuardi yang terikat dengan kuat di sana.

Yamanbagiri tersentak terkejut ketika mendadak sebuah benang biru berkelebat di dalam pandangannya, terikat di tangan Tuannya dan menjuntai ke suatu tempat yang tak sempat ia lirik, sebelum menghilang lagi dalam sekejap. Kedua matanya membesar. Apa itu barusan?

Sang _Saniwa_ tampaknya tidak menyadari keterkejutan Yamanbagiri, ia masih menatap nadinya dengan senyum miris. Barangkali bertanya-tanya mengapa terlahir sebagai manusia.

"Ah, _Aruji-sama_ , di sini Anda rupanya."

Dua pasang mata menatap sosok yang baru saja datang. Sosok itu tersenyum dan berhenti di depan Yamanbagiri dan sang _Saniwa_ , "Shokudaikiri ingin anda datang ke Dapur dan mencicipi makan malam. Ia membuat menu baru dan ingin Anda yang pertama mencobanya."

"Mikazuki," sang Tuan mengangguk, menyapa sang _tachi_ sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pakaiannya untuk membersihkannya dari debu imajiner, "baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana, terima kasih," dalam satu senyuman, sang _Saniwa_ beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sang _tachi_ dengan seorang _uchigatana_ yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mikazuki Munechika memperhatikan punggung Tuan mereka yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya duduk di sisi Yamanbagiri, di tempat yang baru saja diduduki oleh Tuan mereka. Sepasang iris heterokromatik mengintip ke arah rekannya, "Yamanbagiri?" panggilnya, tanpa sengaja memecahkan apapun yang ada di pikiran pedang yang lebih muda.

Iris peridot melirik sosok yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum mengangguk dalam gestur menyapa, namun dari tatapannya, Mikazuki jelas tahu jiwa Yamanbagiri tidak benar-benar ada di dalam tubuhnya, masih tenggelam jauh di dalam pikirannya, mengarungi entah apa.

Yamanbagiri kembali memfokuskan tatapannya ke depan, kedua alisnya bertaut, dan dahinya berkerut. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang serius. Mikazuki tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" karena sungguh, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang berkelebat di dalam mata sang _uchigatana_ —dan ia ingin tahu.

Sayangnya, Yamanbagiri bukanlah tipe yang langsung menyuarakan pikirannya, "Tidak ada."

Dan sayangnya, Mikazuki juga bukanlah tipe yang langsung menyerah begitu saja.

Tetapi sebelum pedang yang lebih tua membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, suara gerisik semak-semak tak jauh dari sana membuat mereka menoleh, punggung menegang seolah siap untuk menyerang—salahkan reflek yang terbentuk setelah berbulan-bulan di medan perang.

Dua sosok muncul dari balik semak-semak, keduanya tersenyum hangat. Dua pasang mata mengerjap ketika Namazuo Toushirou dan Horikawa Kunihiro melangkah ke tempat mereka duduk dengan keranjang rotan berukuran kecil di tangan, bentuknya menyerupai keranjang piknik tanpa tutup. Pada bagian pinggir pegangan, terdapat seuntai pita tipis. Keranjang milik Namazuo dihiasi dengan pita hijau, sedangkan milik Horikawa dihiasi dengan pita biru tua.

"Si~ang, Mikazuki- _san_ , Yamanbagiri- _san_ juga~" Namazuo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dalam gestur sapaan, kalimatnya diseret membentuk nada riang. Senyumannya melebar ketika melihat kedua personifikasi di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa Namazuo dan Horikawa muncul dari semak-semak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di semak-semak?" Yamanbagiri bertanya kepada kedua _wakizashi_ di hadapannya, tetapi tatapannya mengarah ke adiknya, suaranya dipenuhi dengan keheranan.

"Mengambil jalan pintas," Horikawa tersenyum tanpa dosa, sebelah tangan merogoh keranjangnya sebelum menarik keluar sebuah pita merah, "ulurkan tangan kakak!" pinta Horikawa, menatap kakaknya dengan sepasang mata sewarna lautan yang dipenuhi ekspetasi.

Yamanbagiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

Horikawa memutar bola matanya, "Sudah, ulurkan saja."

Sementara di sisinya, Namazuo menarik keluar pita lain dari keranjangnya setelah bergulat lama dengan isi keranjangnya. Sepasang mata hitam menatap Mikazuki dengan penuh ekpetasi, "Mikazuki- _san_ , bisa gulung lengan bajumu dulu tidak? Aku harus mengikatkan ini pada jari manismu—eeh, Horikawa, apakah tidak apa-apa diikatkan pada pelindung tangan?"

Horikawa menoleh dari kegiatannya berusaha menarik tangan Yamanbagiri dan mengikatkan pitanya, "Tidak apa-apa, kurasa sama saja. Midare tidak bilang harus dilepas, kok," katanya, dengan dengkur menggerutu yang diikuti dengan "kak! Kesinikan tanganmu, cuma sebentar!"

Setelah menyelesaikan apapun tujuan mereka muncul dari semak-semak, Namazuo dan Horikawa melangkah pergi bersama keranjang mereka yang hampir kosong, dengan pesan untuk tidak melepas pita merah itu sebelum makan malam—yang seharusnya sebentar lagi.

Yamanbagiri menatap pita yang terikat di jari manisnya dalam jalinan rapuh yang dapat lepas dalam sekali tarikan. Warna pita itu mengingatkannya kepada kata-kata Tuannya—benang merah, kemudian ia kembali mengingat benang biru. Lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tak henti bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ia lihat di pergelangan tangan Tuannya. Apakah itu benang biru sang _Saniwa_? Benang yang terikat pada kematiannya sendiri?

Jika iya, mengapa Yamanbagiri dapat melihatnya? Apakah karena ia seorang _tsukumogami_ —salah satu dari antek-antek para Dewa? Samar-samar Yamanbagiri memang pernah mendengar ada beberapa legenda yang berkaitan dengannya, dengan para _tsukumogami_. Tentang mereka yang berada di ambang antara realita dan imajinasi, sebuah pengecualian yang tak pasti. Sebuah monster, bisa jadi. Jadi tak heran mereka, dirinya, dapat melihat sesuatu seperti benang merah atau benang biru. Hanya melihat, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Hei, Yamanbagiri- _kun_ , apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Oh iya, Mikazuki masih di sini. Yamanbagiri menoleh ke arah sosok yang duduk di sisinya, bias senja membuat sepasang iris sewarna heterokromatik tengah itu seolah berpendar dalam cahayanya sendiri. Sejenak, Yamanbagiri lupa akan kalimat yang sudah ia susun dalam hati.

"Benang biru," setelah jeda yang cukup lama, personifikasi dengan rambut keemasan itu menghelakan jawabannya. Pandangannya kembali teralih jauh ke depan, ke arah langit yang hampir sepenuhnya menggelap dan mulai dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan.

"Benang biru? Bukan benang merah?" Mikazuki menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak, benang biru, benar. Benang yang katanya terikat di pergelangan tangan, ujung dari benang itu adalah sesuatu yang akan mengakhiri nyawa manusia," Yamanbagiri menunjuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri yang tidak dilapisi dengan pelindung sebagai bayangan visual.

Mikazuki memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, poninya jatuh menutupi sebelah matanya ketika ia berbuat demikian. Dari satu mata yang terlihat, emosi hampir tidak tampak dari sana—sejenak, ia terlihat hampir tidak bernyawa, "Kau berbicara seolah kau bukan manusia."

Yamanbagiri tertegun.

"Tetapi, bukankah kita memang bukan manusia?"

Mikazuki tertawa, suaranya sejernih denting bel di kala angin musim panas bernyanyi bersamanya, "Itu dulu. Bukankah sekarang kita adalah jiwa sebelum benda? Kita sekarang adalah manusia, dan bukankah itu berarti segala hukum manusia juga berlaku untuk kita?"

Yamanbagiri membuka mulutnya, "Hukum manusia?"

"Iya. Hidup, berbicara, bergerak, bernapas, membutuhkan makanan, mati—walaupun dalam kasus kita adalah _patah_ ," Mikazuki mengambil jeda untuk bernapas. Senyumnya melebar sedikit ketika ia menatap Yamanbagiri tepat di mata—tatapannya melembut, "jatuh cinta."

Mikazuki mengambil jeda sekali lagi sebelum tertawa. Tawanya membelah keheningan malam dalam satu melodi acak yang enak didengar, "Jadi jika seandainya saja legenda benang biru atau benang merah benar, kurasa kita juga masuk ke dalam kategori memilikinya. Itu hanya penadapatku, tak usah dianggap serius, aku bahkan belum lama menjadi manusia, Tsurumaru bilang aku masih terlalu naif untuk dunia, mungkin kata-katanya benar juga."

Yamanbagiri tidak lagi mendengarkan, iris sewarna dedaunan itu terfokus sepenuhnya pada telapak tangannya seolah telapak tangan itu akan memberikannya sebuah penjelasan yang ia butuhkan. Fokus sang _uchigatana_ kemudian turun ke pergelangan tangannya, menatap tempat dimana nadinya berada, setengah mengharapkan benang biru mendadak terikat di sana.

Dan dalam sekilas, Yamanbagiri benar-benar hampir melihat benang biru itu terikat di sana, memanjang dalam bentuk benang tipis yang kelewat transparan, melayang ke sisi kirinya.

Melayang ke tempat Mikazuki duduk di sisinya.

Melayang ke tempat dimana tangan Mikazuki ada di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Terjalin di pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi dengan pelindung dan pita merah pemberian Namazuo.

Yamanbagiri merasa dunianya pecah seketika.

* * *

"Ah, Yamanbagiri- _kun_ , senang melihatmu."

Yamanbagiri memasang kuda-kuda dan menyiagakan pedangnya sendiri, bilah keperakannya berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya api. Sepasang iris sewarna peridot itu tidak sedikit pun ragu biarpun pikirannya penuh sesak akan banyak jeritan dan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Napas Yamanbagiri keluar dalam hembusan panjang dan tenang, siap menyerang saat timing berpihak kepadanya. Fokusnya tidak sedikit pun lepas dari sosok Mikazuki di hadapannya.

"Mikazuki, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawabnya dan malah tertawa. Tawanya bukan lagi suara denting bel musim panas, bukan. Melainkan tawa berat penuh akan dendam dan amarah, keping kewarasannya telah lama hancur detik pertama musuh mereka—monster dengan wujud ular bertulang—melilitkan tubuhnya sendiri ke bilah pedangnya dan membuat bilahnya retak.

Hasilnya?

Di belakang Yamanbagiri, beberapa _tachi_ meneriakkan perintah untuk mundur. Mikazuki adalah pedang terkuat, wajar jika membutuhkan banyak pedang untuk memukul mundur dirinya. Tetapi Mikazuki yang terkontaminasi kegelapan _dan_ musuh mereka—para monster yang berusaha mengubah sejarah? Yamanbagiri tidak yakin mereka dapat bertahan lama.

"Kau boleh bergabung denganku jika kau mau, kok."

Pedang mereka berdenting dalam suara khas, Yamanbagiri harus mencengkram gagang pedangnya dengan dua tangan agar senjatanya tidak terhempas dari pegangan. Apakah kegelapan membuat kekuatan seseorang berlipat ganda? Tidak heran jika musuh mereka kuat.

Mikazuki baru kembali dari ekspedisi solo, ia pulang terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya. Alih-alih pulang membawa apa yang diminta Tuan mereka, sang _tachi_ malah pulang dengan sepasang mata dengan retina hitam dan iris kemerahan. Serta sepasukan monster tanpa bentuk yang seharusnya menjadi lawan mereka. Terkorupsi, terkontaminasi, begitu kata para _tachi_ , dan mau tidak mau, mereka harus menghabisi Mikazuki. Segera dan secepatnya.

"Jangan bercanda, tugas kita adalah melayani _Aruji-sama_ , bukan _mereka_."

Setelah diskusi Yamanbagiri dan Mikazuki di penghujung senja kala itu, Yamanbagiri selalu dihantui dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Intinya sama, tentang benang biru yang terjalin di antara pergelangan tangan mereka berdua. Salah satu dari mereka akan mati di tangan yang lainnya—tetapi siapa yang akan mati di tangan siapa? Siapa yang akan membunuh siapa?

Yamanbagiri mengelak dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa dan berusaha menebas Mikazuki. Tidak cukup kuat untuk mengambil nyawa, namun tidak cukup lemah untuk sekedar penggembira saja. Tetapi tampaknya Yamanbagiri terlalu santai—terlalu naif untuk berpikir segitu saja cukup untuk mengakhiri semuanya, Mikazuki mengembalikan tebasannya dengan kekuatan yang berlipat ganda, sang _uchigatana_ hampir tidak dapat menahannya.

Samar-samar, Yamanbagiri dapat mendengar pertarungan yang pecah di sekitarnya. Suara denting pedang, teriakan perintah dan langkah kaki, bau bubuk mesiu dan abu. Sepertinya mereka berhasil membalikkan keadaan, Yamanbagiri mendadak menemukan kekuatan baru.

Yamanbagiri merangsek maju, tebasannya semakin lama semakin menjanjikan, tusukannya semakin lama semakin mantap, langkahnya semakin lama semakin maju, pertahanannya semakin lama semakin kuat. Ia dapat merasakan Mikazuki mulai melemah, rencana kemudian tersusun di kepalanya: Yamanbagiri akan membuat pedang Mikazuki jatuh, kemudian memukul sang _tachi_ dengan gagang pedang di tengkuk. Terdengar menjanjikan.

Namun yang tidak diperkirakan oleh Yamanbagiri adalah, ketika Kogitsunemaru menebas musuh terakhir mereka, Mikazuki mendadak mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam pedang dan menempelkan ujung gagang pedangnya pada punggung Yamanbagiri, mendorongnya ke depan agar bilah pedang sang _uchigatana_ menembus tubuhnya sendiri dalam satu tusukan. Sebelum Yamanbagiri sempat bereaksi, sang _tachi_ melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang dihiasi dengan warna abu di sekitar tubuh Yamanbagiri dan memeluknya. Membawa Yamanbagiri dalam kehangatan yang mulai memudar.

Kedua iris peridot itu membesar dalam keterkejutan.

Kedua iris heterokromatik tengah itu melembut dalam diam.

Kini Yamanbagiri tahu siapa yang membunuh siapa dalam jalinan benang biru mereka.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kau tipe orang yang percaya dengan kehidupan masa lampau, Tsurumaru," Mikazuki Munechika tertawa setelah rekannya selesai bercerita. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit malam tanpa bintang itu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku blazernya setelah mengecek dan memutuskan bahwa tidak ada hal penting yang masuk ke nomornya.

"Kaget, kan?" cengiran Tsurumaru Kuninaga melebar ketika melihat Mikazuki mengangguk, "tetapi serius, apakah kau tidak pernah merasakannya? Seperti saat kau melihat seseorang, lalu kau merasa kau seharusnya mengenali orang itu seperti—" mata keemasan Tsurumaru mencari-cari, berusaha menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang di trotoar tersebut.

"—mereka! Lihat, aku merasa aku seharusnya mengenali mereka, apakah kau juga?"

Mikazuki mengikuti arah telunjuk Tsurumaru, mendapati tiga orang remaja—anak sekolah menengah pertama, sepertinya—di tengah taman di seberang jalan, berdiri di depan toko es krim sembari bercengkrama. Salah seorang dari mereka berambut hitam panjang hingga ke punggung, dikuncir dengan pita merah dan membawa pedang kayu. Yang satunya lagi berambut pirang platina dengan warna lembayung samar, juga membawa pedang kayu. Sedangkan yang terakhir berambut hitam pendek, seragamnya berbeda dari kedua temannya, tetapi ia juga membawa pedang kayu. Sepertinya mereka satu komunitas kendo atau apa.

Mikazuki menyipit ketika melihat tiga sosok itu memang terlihat familiar baginya, padahal ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang berambut pirang platina dengan sentuhan lembayung sebelumnya—dan apakah warna rambut itu alami? Mikazuki tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Mereka memang terlihat familiar," Mikazuki mengiyakan kata-kata Tsurumaru. Membuat sahabatnya tersenyum puas sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangan di hadapan Mikazuki untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya bergerak ke pinggir trotoar agar tidak menganggu.

"Sebenarnya sebelum aku mengenalmu pun, aku merasa sudah mengenalimu, loh. Begitu juga sebelum orangtuaku mengadopsi Ookurikara dan Shokudaikiri, atau ketika Pak Heshikiri masuk kelas untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sudah pernah mengenali mereka semua. Tidak hanya mereka, jika aku berjalan di tengah kota seperti ini, pasti ada satu atau dua orang yang terasa familiar," Tsurumaru berkata panjang-lebar dengan semangat membara.

Mikazuki mengeluarkan suara yang identik dengan "Hmmm..." dari tenggorokannya. Matanya kembali bergerak ke seberang trotoar, memperhatikan tiga murid tingkat di bawahnya dan Tsurumaru yang belum juga beranjak dari situ biarpun es krim mereka sudah habis. Seolah mereka tengah menunggu seseorang yang belum juga datang.

Tak lama kemudian, dua sosok pemuda lain mendatangi ketiga remaja itu. Mikazuki mengenali salah satu dari seragam kedua orang yang baru datang itu sebagai seragam sekolah menenengah atas ternama. Yang mengenakan seragam itu adalah seorang pemuda bermasker putih dengan rambut yang putih pula, mengingatkan Mikazuki pada rambut Tsurumaru.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, ia mengenakan blazer yang sama dengan pemuda berambut hitam pendek. Biru tua dengan warna hijau samar yang dihiasi garis-garis putih, tetapi dasinya berbeda, mungkin seniornya? Atau mungkin kompleks sekolah mereka sama.

Mikazuki mendongak untuk memperhatikan wajah pemuda dengan blazer garis-garis itu.

Kedua mata heterokromatik tengahnya membesar ketika menemukan helai-helai rambut pirang di balik tudung _hoodie_ putih dan mata beriris hijau. Segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu meneriakkan kata familiar, menjeritkan sesuatu bahwa Mikazuki _seharusnya_ mengenalnya.

Seolah tahu tengah diperhatikan, pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu, Mikazuki dapat melihat sesuatu berkelebat di dalam mata peridot itu, sesuatu yang sama yang berkelebat di dalam matanya sendiri. Sebuah nama menggantung di ujung lidahnya, alfabet demi alfabet sudah tersusun dalam kenangan samar, tetapi nama itu tak sanggup meluncur keluar karena Mikazuki bahkan tak tahu alfabet itu menyusun kalimat apa.

"Mikazuki? Ayo, kita bisa diceramahi Uguisumaru jika terlambat datang kerja kelompok."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang di seberang jalan itu mengatakan sesuatu sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan sedikit lompatan pada setiap langkahnya, ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Mikazuki sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi sembari menarik tudungnya agar lebih turun lagi.

Mikazuki melepaskan pandangannya pula sebelum melangkah mengikuti Tsurumaru yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda pirang itu.

Benang merah yang terjalin longgar di jari manis keduanya kusut dengan benang biru yang terikat kuat di pergelangan tangan mereka. Yang mana yang akan putus duluan, kira-kira?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Yha, pertama-tama, ini adalah **sequel** dari **Red Thread** , sebuah WIP TsuruIchi yang tidak berakhir tragis dan dapat dipublish dengan selamat, sentosa, aman, dan sejahtera. Tenang, sesungguhnya ini bisa dibaca tanpa membaca Red Thread kok, walaupun mungkin akan bingung bagian Namazuo dan Horikawa memberikan pita merah dan bawa keranjang, ahaha~

Halo Fandom Touken Ranbu! Azu kembali dengan Mikanba untuk menepati janji Azu untuk membuat sequel Red Thread~ Blue Thread dan kematian karena Azu tidak kreatif seperti itu. Omong-omong Blue Thread gak ada beneran, ini hanya akal-akalan saja, ahahahahahaorzorz.

Seperti biasa, penjelasan singkat tentang isi fanfict ini, uhuk. Jadi, manusia memiliki dua benang, yaitu benang biru dan benang merah. Benang merah adalah benang yang mengikatkan seseorang dengan pasangan hidup atau soulmate mereka, dan benang biru adalah benang yang mengikatkan seseorang dengan sesuatu yang mengakhiri nyawa mereka—bisa manusia atau benda, tergantung seberapa menggenaskannya orang itu berakhir.

Sekali lagi, itu gak ada beneran~ Dan selama Azu nulis ini, entah kenapa ini malah kurang intens dari Red Thread ya? We-ell, maaf, mungkin efek puasa, Azu jadi kurang peka[?]. Omong-omong, bagi yang tidak mengerti normal endingnya[?], Mikazuki menjadi corrupted sword, seperti Tsurumaru di Last Fragment.

Azu minta maaf juga untuk shounen-ai yang tidak begitu kerasa dan mengecewakan, karena seperti biasa, Azu bukanlah expert dan uhukpuasawoiuhuk jago dalam hal beginian, ahaha~ Dan juga, Azu mau minta maaf soal warning, ternyata selama ini Azu lupa ngasih warning shounen-ai, ahahahaampuniAzu.

Anyway, anyway, ingat **Heaven**? Sequel TsuruIchi akan segera datang loh~ Yah, semoga saja Azu punya cukup tenaga agar itu tidak berakhir menjadi WIP lagi bersama yang lainnya.

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
